Letting Go
by Bite Me is back
Summary: "Why do you let him do that?" she asked. He paused and slightly smiled "Because he's right, it's my fault they died. And I have to live with that everyday." Lawson/Spinelli
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go

Hello everyone, I'm back. Yes it has been awhile but assure you it will be worth it. Now the story I have brought you today is a little..well how do you say a gut wrenching, tear jerking, flinch maker. And as you all know the stories I have an interest in are NOT for the faint of heart. Though I will not tell anyone to not read my stories, only merely take precaution...Now on with the show:)

P.S. I do not own the show Recess or any of the characters involved in the animated series

 **Chapter 1: The Last Day and Familiar Faces**

The hallways were bursting with energy as the end of the school year came closer with each passing day. Some kids were cleaning out their lockers, others were cramming last minute notes and study sessions for the upcoming finals and some were busy planning their whole summer vacation. In the lunch room people were either eating or catching up on some needed sleep. But at one table one group of friends were sitting in their usual spot. A table next to the wide long windows looking out into the student parking lot next to the football field.

"I can't wait to get these finals over with, my parents are up my ass about choosing which college to enter" Vince said looking over his acceptance letters. He was wearing a dark green beater with a button up white flannel with the sleeves rolled up and dark washed jeans with a pair of black and green Jordons to match. He grew to the staggering height of 6'2". He was slim but muscular. His constant training and practicing in basketball had earned him several grants and scholarships to many different schools around the country.

"Well, which one do you like better" Mikey asked. He had on a white shirt with blue stripes throughout the whole shirt and said 'Why wage war on our own world", with loose khakis and white flip flops. Mikey lost some weight, but is still the fun loving giant of the school. He stood at 6'4" so it was hard to miss him. He was sitting across the table from Vince next to Gus.

"All of them, This one is close to home, but this one offers all my equipment already paid for by the schools, and then there's this one.." "Why don't you pick the one where you know you'll exceed at every course your taking without draining yourself" Gretchen interrupted "and pardon for the interruption"

Gretchen was a taller girl, standing at 5'10", she was wearing a light blue summer dress similar to the one she wore as a child. But this dress was just above the knees and had a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and a cotton light summer jacket that stopped under where the ribbon was tied. Her hair was in a side braid that went past her size cc breasts and to finish it off a pair of small shoes that resembled the ones she had at 3rd st. school.

"That's easy for you to say you, Mikey and T.J already been accepted to the colleges of your choice. And besides you're a genius." Spinelli said eating the rest of her lunch. She still had her orange beanie on top of her grown out hair that reached down her mid-back. She had on a red tank top underneath a black mid-drift leather coat with the sleeves stopping just above her elbows. Her boot cut jeans hugged all her curves and with her black combat boots. She was the shortest one out of the group at her height of 5'3" but she was still tough as nails.

"You'll have to include me in that count Spinelli" Gus said.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Asked Mikey

"Joining the military like my father. After boot camp I'm off to a special school to become an officer. It takes place in different colleges all over the country, and I get to get the everyday classes out of the way like English, Math, and Science while I'm there" Gus said putting both hands behind his head. He had on a gray shirt and blue jeans. Matching Gretchen's height at 5'10" he started building muscle tone when he asked to join Vince for some training exercises.

"Ugh, so that leaves me and Mikey. At least we're not alone." Spinelli said looking towards Mikey who just smiled and chowed down on some pizza and wings he brought from home.

"T.J you've been silent this whole time what's up?" Vince asked. T.J was starring out the window deep in thought. His hat long gone letting his hair go lose every which way it pleased. His head was supported by one hand that leaned on the table. His over sized plain white t-shirt was hidden by the light green button up jacket with the number 11 sewed on the back of it. His faded blue wash jeans and white and black Nikes were still as he seemed not to hear anything that was said to him.

"Hey" Gus yelled

T.J jumped in his seat "What?"

Everyone just tared at him "You alright man" Vince asked looking concerned and confused

"Yeah just thinking, come Friday we may hardly ever see each other. With everyone going away for college it'll be so different" He pouted. Everyone stared at him then looked around at each other and then out towards the cafeteria.

Mikey looked at everyone and smiled "Even though we may be far away physically, our hearts and minds will always be close." He got up and threw his trash away and came back but did not sit down for the bell for last period was about to ring. " And remember T.J we are luckier then most. We still and always will have each other"

"Mikey is right, we can't be sad for what we do not know is too come, but should be embracing and celebrating that we have made it this far together" Gretchen said

"Speaking of celebrating my parents want to throw a congratulation party for us at my place this weekend and everyone is invited" Spinelli said

"Hey, that's awesome. We'll e able to see everyone from 3rd st. school one last time before college." Mikey said happily

"Yeah, even Bob and his crew are coming" Spinelli added

"Didn't they graduate like two years ago though" Vince asked getting up as the lunch bell rang

"Yeah, but I kept in touch with some of the guy over the years and invited them. And they all said they'd come." Spinelli said following the group out

"Hey the more the merrier I always say" Gus said

"No you don't" Vince budded in

"Yeah but still, it's going to be a great weekend. Partying, sleeping in and the best part is no more homework" Gus said throwing out his vitamin water bottle

"Well let's get this day over with" T'J said as they parted ways onto their last class of the school day.

Days passed and Friday finally arrived and the clock was ticking its last minutes. Every single person students, faculty and staff was either looking at the clock hanging on the wall or on their phones. Spinelli couldn't keep still, her legs kept twitching, her fingers tapping on the desk sporadically and her eyes kept going back to the clock. "Come on, come on" she muttered she swirled her no. 2 pencil around her thumb.

"Now class remember to have a safe and fun summer, AND don't forget to study and get plenty of rest for the upcoming finals next week." The teacher said collecting her work and putting it back in her desk. As soon as the teacher pack his stuff the bell rang. "Remember to stay safe and have fun at college or wherever you chose to go in life."

Spinelli grabbed her bag and shoved her stuffed her bag trying to make it to the door before everyone else. She went to her locker to collect the rest of her belongings that she didn't already throw out or already brought home when she heard her name being called out.

"Hey Ashley" an unmistakable voice was heard behind her

"Butch, what a lovely surprise. What's up" She asked closing her locker for the last time.

"just coming by to make sure the party is still on for tonight" Butch asked

"Yeah it is 8 o'clock or anytime after that." Spinelli said swinging her bag over her shoulder..

"Got it, I'll update the others" he said smiling and left

Spinelli's phone went off "Yo"

 _'Hey, it's T.J'_

"I know who this is" She laughed " What's up"

 _'The guys and I were wondering if you needed so help setting up tonight's party'_

"No I'm good, thanks though"

 _'You sure we got nothing better to do'_

"Nah, I'm good. Though if you guys want you can come early and get some t.v action going on before everyone starts showing up, just the six of us" Spinelli offered

 _'Sounds like a plan, I'll tell the others see you soon'_ And with that T.J hung up and Spinelli walked to her '01 black Jeep Wrangler. Tossing all her stuff in the back she started it up and headed for home. She passed my familiar faces on the way home. The Ashley's were jamming in Ashley A's pink hummer, hustler Kid was leaning against the school wall talking on his cell phone, and upside down girl was walking on her hands talking to swinger girl. She looked around at everyone she grew up with and thought about just how much has changed.

"This is going to be the best party anyone around here is going to remember" She said to herself

She drove passed many blocked and saw the old 3rd st. elementary school still with old rusty and newly paved blacktop. She drove passed all her old friends house getting more and more excited about tonight party. She pulled into her driveway and jumped out of the car grabbing her bag. She stopped when something or rather someone grabbed her attention.

"Lawson?" She asked the man walking by "Erwin Lawson is that you?!" She said surprised

The man stopped walking and turned to look at her. He was wearing full black Adidas, black baggy combat pants and a plain dark blue long sleeve shirt underneath a brown zip-up hoodie. And he was carrying a small backpack over his right shoulder. The tall man was standing at 6'3", his hair short hair was a dark brown, his eyes were bright green. His thin face stared in confusion as he slightly tilted his head showing the defined muscles in his neck.

The man looked at her for a few minutes then smirked "Well, its been awhile Ashley Spinelli" Lawson said resettling his bag on his shoulder

"Oh my gosh. Awhile?! No one has seen or heard from you in six years! Where the hell have you been and how are you?" Spinelli asked walking towards him

Lawson laughed at her expressions "It's nice to see you too. And in order New York and good thanks for asking. How have you been?" Lawson asked still with a smirk on his face

"Don't be an ass" Spinelli said crossing her arms then an idea hit her "Hey I'm having a party at my house tonight you should come, everyone we grew up with is going to be there it'll be fun" she offered

Lawson looked at her and frowned "I wish I could but I can't"

Spinelli looked confused "What? Why not?"

Lawson shook his head "I got work. I was on my way until a little kitten stopped me in my tracks" Lawson said smirking once more

"Lawson, there is nothing stopping me from kicking your ass this time and come on, even Bob and his crew are coming. Your old crew is coming they'd be thrilled to see you" Spinelli said growling

Lawson put his hands up in defeat and laughed again "I give, I'm sorry. I don't feel like going into work bruised up today please. And seriously I can't I have to get to work" He laughed "And it's Erwin" He finished

"What do you mean?" Spinelli asked

"My name, I go by my first name these days" He looked at his watch and sighed "Well I better get going if I'm going to make it to work on time. I'll see you later" He waved starting to walk away

"Hang on" Spinelli said pulling out her android "Give me your cell"

"What.." "Just do it " Spinelli demanded. Erwin pulled out his iPhone and gave it to her. He watched her as she toyed with both devices and finally smiled handing him back his phone.

"There now we've exchanged numbers" She said

"I guess I'll keep in touch then" Erwin said leaving

Spinelli waved back at him "Have fun at work"

"Don't get too drunk" Erwin yelled

"Pfft, as if. That's the whole point" She said grabbing her gear off the ground and heading inside her house.

Hours later Spinelli, T.J, Gretchen, Gus, Vince, and Mikey were all sitting in the living watching _When Zombies Attack_ , they were half way through the movie when Spinelli received a text message. She read and sent a quick reply back setting it back down on her lap. Another 10 minutes go by and she receives another text, in which again she replies.

"People arn't canceling on you are they?" Gretchen asked curious

"No, it's just Erwin" Spinelli answered not looking up from her phone finishing the text to Erwin

"Erwin?" Gus asked

Spinelli looked up in confusion for a few moments and blinked "Oh" she laughed "Erwin Lawson"

"LAWSON?!" Everyone shouted. Spinelli just looked at everyone and nodded and went back to texting

"The Lawson that disappeared years ago?" Mikey asked

"The basketball star of our middle school? The only one to best Vince" Gus asked

"Hey, the guy got lucky. One rematch and I'll beat him." Vince said smiling

Gretchen set down her drink. "He got lucky at every single game you two played? And Mikey he didn't just disappear, he simply transferred schools"

"In the middle of the school year? Sees kinda sketchy to me" Gus said

"Guys come on, it's Lawson we're talking about. His mom or dad probably had a big promotion and had to move that's all" T.J said taking finishing his drink "Anyway why don't we just ask Spinelli. I'm pretty sure she knows" After T.J finished everyone looked at Spinelli

"What makes you say that. I only saw him today on his way to work" Spinelli shrugged

"Really? How long has he been back in town?" asked Gretchen

Spinelli shrugged her shoulders again "Didn't say and I didn't think to ask. I invited him to tonight's party but he passed because he had to work."

"Pity, it would be nice to see another familiar face before everyone leaves." Gus said

"Hey we'll be back. This is our home and nothing is going to change that." T.J said

The doorbell rang and as Spinelli got up to get the door the others turned the television off and headed towards the kitchen for the food and drinks. Spinelli opened the door and all the Ashley's, swinger and up side down girl were all standing together with their dates ready to party. Spinelli let them in and saw Butch and Hustler Kid walking up the drive way with a girl under each arm. Spinelli just shook her head and let them in. Soon everyone from Bob and his gang to the Diggers, Freddy,Teresa aka Cornchip girl, Bradley or otherwise known as Cryer kid, Eddie, Jimmy the Guru Kid and more people Spinelli cared to count.

The music was pumping throughout the house, people were either dancing in the living room or on the stairs, food was in every room in the house, the punch bowls, soda, juice and alcohol were in coolers in the kitchen and back deck next to the pool. People were in the pool dunking each other, playing chicken and just playing around. In the back of the shed kids were passing joints and passing pills and shrooms.

"Spinelli, great party. Got to be honest never thought you'd be the person to do it" Bob said grabbing another beer out of the cooler nest to Spinelli

"Thanks, glad your enjoying it." She said taking a sip of her drink

"Yeah, the guys and I are having a blast, even if it is just a high school party."

"Just a high school party?" Spinelli asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, the party's we've been at in college are insane. But this one, this one's not bad" Bob said

"Glad to know I have your approval" Spinelli said laughing followed by Bob. "Hey speaking of which, did you know that Lawson is back in town?"

Bob looked into his drink "Uh, yeah. We've never really lost contact when he left town."

"What, really?" asked a shocked Spinelli

"True story" Bob said

"Well, why didn't you or him say anything about it? I saw him today and invited him to the party, but I guess he was on his way to work" Spinelli asked

"No one really asked. It was just where did he go and that's about it. And besides he didn't really leave in good terms with your buddy Vince" Bob said leaning on the wall watching T.J and Vince play beer pong against Randle and Butch.

"That was years ago, and it was only a stupid game. No one would hold a grudge for that." Spinelli said

"You'd be surprised" Bob said finishing off his beer and Spinelli passing him another one "Come on wanna beat everyone at pong?"

Spinelli smirked "Hell yeah" They made their way to the table and started to dominate. Hours rolled by and people started to leave because they were about to pass out of their friends already beat them to the punch and they had to drag and drive them home. By 3:30am the few stragglers stayed behind to help finish cleaning up.

Spinelli opened up the garbage bag she was holding for the kids to dump their trash in "Hey thanks for the help guys"

"Like anytime thanks for the invite it was one of the fun I've had in ages" A girl said that was in Spinelli's' English class

"Seriously I think half the people who were here are going to have a hangover that lasts them a whole week" A guy said that was helping Bob and Gus

"Man that would suck. Oh well, sucks to suck" Gus said

Spinelli laughed "Got that right"

After everything was picked up and thrown away everyone said their goodbyes and left Spinelli's. Spinelli hopped in took a quick shower and jumped in bed. Looking at her cell to see if Erwin had texted her back yet. To her disappointment she didn't see a message from him. She hooked her phone onto the charger and decided to pass out to tired to dream.

When Spinelli woke up she didn't know what time it was. She looked on her phone and it read 1:13pm, she unplugged her phone seeing how it was 100% charged and rolled over onto her other side snuggling down lower into her covers and closed her eyes to get more sleep until her phone decided to go off.

It was a message from her mother, _'The plane was delayed for 2 hours, won't make it back home. I'm sorry dear'_

Spinelli read the message and rolled her eyes she warned her parents about traveling during hurricane season but they insisted _'Ok, just make it home safe, love you'_

 _'Love you too, sweetheart'_ And with that Spinelli snuggled back into her comforter and dozed off once more.

* * *

Elsewhere an alarm was going off with men and women running around trying to find the cause of the emergency. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to the sound of shouting. Underneath of a Jeep was Lawson and an elderly man who looked more worse for wear. Lawson was busy shouting for help as he held up the transmission from falling on top of both himself and the man next to him.

"SOMEONE GET FRANK SOME HELP, AND HELP ME WITH THE DAMN THING" Lawson ordered. He was irritated beyond belief. First he was working a second shift because someone called in sick and no one else was eligible to fill in their position. Going on 16 hours of work and only a 30 minute lunch break tends to make people a little irritable. Second was the fact that the older man next to him was half asleep while they were taking apart the Jeep and managed to unscrew the bolts to the transmission and nearly knocked the man unconscious when it came lose and having Lawson barley managing to hold it up on his own.

"GOD DAMNIT HURRY UP!" Lawson's arms were shaking and he started to sweat. He saw from the corner of his eye Frank being helped and pulled from under the vehicle and two other that worked in their bay jumped under with Lawson. One helped hold up the transmission while other quickly placed and tightened the bolts down.

When the everything was in place Lawson and the guy next to him slowly released the transmission making sure that the bolts were holding. When they saw everything was fine they dropped their arms and panted. "Thanks Chris, thanks Andy" Lawson said crawling from under the vehicle.

"Way to start off the day, huh mate?" Chris asked following Lawson and Andy from under the Jeep.

"What do you mean start? It's been four hours into the work day, we're not even half way done with the day, and we don't even leave until everything on today schedule" Andy said putting the tools back in the toolbox where he found them

"Oh the joys of being flat rate" Lawson said stretching looking at the clock "I don't know about you guys but it's noon and I'm going on break" Lawson went into the break room and signed out.

"What ya bring me for lunch mate?" Chris said putting his arm on Lawson's shoulder. Lawson yawned and looked at Chris

"A 30 minute nap and a life time of misery" Lawson said sitting down and setting an alarm on his phone. He leaned back in his chair and passed out

It seemed like seconds before Lawson hit dream land. His eyes flickered back and forth under his eyelids all he could see was flashing lights, hear screeching and screaming and then nothing. His eyes flew open and his body stiffened. He looked at his phone to see the time. 12:28, two minutes before his alarm. He got up and shook his head turning off the alarm and went back into work.

"Thank god I only have to finish that damn Jeep." Lawson muttered. He crawled back on his creeper and went back to work. _'This is gonna take twice as long now that Frank is gone, damnit'_ Lawson thought

Hours went by and Lawson was finally done with his work he collected his tools and put them back in the proper places and locking his toolbox shut. He went into the break room to go punch out until he was paged into the managers office over the intercom. He sighed and turned right out of the room and went into the front.

He reached the mangers office and knocked on the door. He heard a slight 'come in' and he entered and shut the door behind him. There sitting behind the desk was Mr. Kin. Everyone knew him as just the manager, but Lawson only knew him as his dear uncle's watch dog. Every time he was called into this office it was more news as to what his uncle wants from him.

"What is it this time?" Lawson asked tiredly

"Your uncle asked me to keep you here until your shit ends tomorrow morning" Mr. Kin said

"WHAT?!" Lawson got up from his chair

"Now calm down.." Mr. Kin was stopped by Lawson

"Calm down? Lee I've been here for 18 hours working my ass off. And you call me in here to tell me my 'dear' uncle wants me here for another 17 straight. You two are out of your fucking minds. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon"

"People around the world go days without food Lawson, consider yourself lucky. And it only a mere suggestion" Mr. Kin said crossing his arms

"By suggestion you mean order, or I get another 'lesson' for being a disrespectful pain in the ass" Lawson said clenching his fists

"Take it as you will, but this is coming from the boss personality" Mr. Kin said picking up a dust speck and flicking it off his person.

Lawson sighed in defeat. He knew the consequences for going against his uncles wishes but he was exhausted. "I'm going home to eat and shower I'll be back in three hours"

Mr. Kin frowned "He won't like that"

"I know. And I'll take the consequences when the time comes" Lawson said leaving the room, while Mr. Kin typed away on his key board most likely emailing his uncle of his actions. Oh well he'll pay for it later. He took his phone out and hit speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

 _'Yo'_

"Hey, I need a favor" Lawson said sighing out

 _'Sure what do you need'_ The voice over the phone said

"I need you to pick me up from work and drop me back off in three hours" He said scratching his head

 _'You're still at work?!' And you going back are you fucking insane?! Bro you just got out of the hospital'_

"Bob I know, trust me I know. Just help me out" Lawson said. He heard a sigh on the other line

 _'I'll be there in five'_ Bob said ending his line. Just like Bob said he was there in exactly five minutes, Lawson jumped in and the car screeched down the road. The drive to Lawson's place was a silent one. Lawson nodding in and out of sleep as Bob drove the car. Finally Bob sighed and broke the silence

"You know at this rate, that guy is going to drive you to your death" Bob said not looking up from the road

"I know" Lawson said with his head leaning against the window and his eyes shut

"And something has to be done about this before that happens" Bob said

Lawson didn't say anything instead just sighed. "Lawson!"

"What Bob?! I know, I know. Something has to be done, but it's complicated. He has people everywhere. At work, the store hell even some of the postal workers, work for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had men in the police department, and when I go and make a report, his men take it delete it tell him and its my ass they'll be beating. Probably take a few limbs and put them on the black market" Lawson sighed

"We both know why he's doing this" Lawson said looking out the window "I'm reminded every damn day" Lawson finished as they pulled into his drive way. "Thanks for the ride, I owe ya"

Bob nodded and sighed looking at his phone "I'll be back to pick you up, but I got to jet, meeting up with someone" Lawson nodded and shut the car door heading inside his house. When he made it inside Bob pulled out of the driveway and Lawson locked his front door.

He passed the kitchen and went straight towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. He started the water and stripped down to his birthday suit. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out five different pills and swallowed them in one gulp and stepped into the shower. 10 minutes later he stepped out and walked to his room and dressed in another work uniform and passed out of his bed.

"ERWIN, WAKE UP MAN" Lawson jolted up to find Bob standing in his room. "Come on or you're going to be late" Lawson jumped up grabbed a peach and left with Bob back to work.

* * *

Soooo what do you all think I know it's a bit confusing but everything will make sense later in the story I swear. R&R ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Go

So if you are reading this I assume that you are indeed intrigued with this story of mine and have honored me with continuing reading. Now I must apologize for the late updates, I'm trying to make sure there are no errors to make the reading more enjoyable. I hope you like it. And again, I do not own any of the characters involved in the animated series.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Buried Secrets**

It had been weeks since Spinelli's party on the last day of school. Everyone finished their finals and summer was in full swing. Everyday Spinelli and the gang did something different. From relaxing at the beach, to four wheeling on trails through the woods and on the fourth if July, TJ invited them to his family barbecue at his house, summer couldn't get any better. The end of August was near and Spinelli was lounging about on her front porch hammock drinking a soda. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She and Erwin had still been in contact and Erwin had even treated her to a day of go-karts and miniature golf, in which she demolished him at.

"Nothing could ruin this summer." She put her drink down and throw her arms behind her head shut her eyes and sighed. "Nothing at all" She then dosed off. Hours later she woke up feeling rain drops on her face. Spinelli got up and looked around half asleep. She yawned and stretched "Thank god the porch is covered"

The small drizzle turned into a massive storm. The wind was howling, blowing rain into Spinelli's face and onto the porch. Soon the sound of thunder was heard rolling in the distance. Spinelli looked up at the darkened sky and frowned.

"Looks like tomorrows boating trip is canceled, better call the guys" She picked up her unfinished soda and went inside the house sat on the couch and turned the tv onto the news. She waited until she saw the forecast. Her eyes widened and called Gretchen

" _Hey, Spinelli, what's up" Gretchen said_

"Are you watching the news?" Spinelli asked shocked

" _No why"_

"The hurricane down in Florida is effecting the weather up here. It's going to be storming for days" Spinelli said a little irritated

" _There's plenty of other stuff to do inside, perhaps a board game or a movie"_

"Yeah right" Spinelli said looking out the window "It's raining cats and dogs. Anyone will be drenched taking _one_ step outside" She turned back to the tv shutting it off.

" _Well, I'm almost done with looking over my classes for my first semester. You're more than welcome to come and keep me company" Gretchen offered_

Spinelli thought for a second "Yeah ok, I'll be there in 10"

" _Excellent, I'll have the hot coco's ready"_

"Slumber party? Spinelli asked

" _What else" Gretchen laughed over the phone_

"Alright I'll pack up and be there"

" _Sounds good"_ Gretchen hung up. Spinelli walked upstairs to her room and packed her overnight bag.

"Ok, Pj's, toothbrush, hair brush, tomorrows outfit, phone charger, wallet, keys, towels and umbrella for the rain. Alright time to go" Spinelli grabbed her bag and set out for her car.

She stopped on the porch to look at the rain and open the umbrella. She made her way down the driveway and to her car. She was about to open her car door when she heard heavy breathing and fast footstep. She turned to look at where the sounds was coming from and saw Erwin sprinting down the sidewalk. His body soaked from the ran and his only form of cover was just a small rain coat. The hood of his jacket was down from the wind of the storm as he raced down the side walk pass Spinelli without even a glance.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion and ran to the back of her car to try and spot Erwin. "ERWIN" She shouted. "ERWIN"

Erwin abruptly stopped and spun around "I'm sorry Spinelli I can't talk today" He was about to turn around when Spinelli ran up to him and grabbed his arm

"You're soaking wet, what the hell are you doing?" Spinelli asked. Erwin looked around and then back at Spinelli. He was panting from the distance he had ran

"I'm late for work" he pulled his arm away

"Need a lift?" Spinelli asked

Erwin shook his head "No, no it's ok I like the rain" He checked his watch and his eyes widened "I got to go" He took off running

Spinelli just looked at his retreating back in utter confusion "Damn, his boss must be a prick. Oh well, I'd hate to be him" She said shrugging and hopped in her car. As she looked out her rear-view mirror she spotted something at the end of her driveway. She quickly got out of her car and ran to investigate as to it was. To her surprise it was a hat, she picked it up and hopped back into her car.

"This must be Erwin's. I'll give it to him later" she pulled out the driveway making her way to Gretchen's house. She turned her car heater on and blasted Hollywood Undead through her speakers. She stopped at a red light. She looked on her phone and saw a message from Lawson, er Erwin.

"I'll answer it when I get to Gretchen's" Spinelli said to herself. Shortly after the light turned green and she continued. A few minutes and five blocks later Spinelli arrived at Gretchen's house.

She pulled into the garage and stepped out of the car. She walked into the house not bothering to knock. She went up to Gretchen's room and sat her stuff down then headed downstairs.

"Hello, Spinelli" Gretchen said from the living room

"Hey, what movies did you put in" Spinelli asked sitting down

"Ninja Assassin, it came out a few weeks ago and wanted to check it out" Gretchen said handing her a cup of hot coco

"It's not a sappy love story, is it?" Spinelli asked sticking out her tongue

"No, gore and blood lust" Gretchen said pressing play on her remote. The film was even more intense then Gretchen thought. All throughout the movie both girls either twitched, squinted or looked away at several parts of the movie.

"I got to tell you girl, you picked a good one" Spinelli said turning her head away from the screen.

"Yes, well" Gretchen covered her eyes "I may have miscalculated the intensity of this film. Next time I'll have to look over the reviews and trailers before purchasing another movie."

"It was something alright. We've watched a lot of crazy movies, but this one takes the cake." Spinelli said getting up and stretching and grabbing her now empty cup along with Gretchen's and headed into the kitchen and made tow more cups of hot coco and popcorn. She looked down at her phone and saw two new messages from Erwin.

 _'Hey sorry I left in such a rush. Hope I didn't make you mad when I ran off'_

 _'My boss is a dick and my ass is already on the line, lol'_

Spinelli read both texts and replied, _'It's fine, I didn't realize you were late. But I don't want to get you in trouble so text me when you get out'_

She waited for a response and heard her phone ring. Looking at Erwin's reply she locked her phone shoved it in her pocket and went back into the living room with drinks and food in hand.

"Spinelli, how do you feel about a paranormal movie? I've got quite a collection." Gretchen offered

"Sounds great. Wait movies produced or movies by you and your debugging team?" Spinelli asked cautiously

"Both" Gretchen answered

"Uh, you chose" Spinelli said

"Very well, how about Ghost Chase?" Gretchen popped in the movie into the dvd player. Spinelli stared at the tv as the commercials were playing then looked at Gretchen.

"Guess who I saw out in the rain today" she asked

"Someone was out in this? Who could possibly be that crazy. Pardon my French" Gretchen said now looking at Spinelli

Spinelli just shook her head "It was Lawson. He was sprinting towards the city I guess he was late for work. I tried to ask if he needed a ride but he denied and sprinted away"

Gretchen put her hand under her chin in thought "His boss must be really strict or he is probably on his last warning. But that's just a thought" She said pressing play on the remote to start the movie and sipping her hot chocolate.

"They must be, Lawson seemed a bit frantic I don't think he realized that I even offered him a ride" Spinelli said throwing a handful of popcorn into her mouth and continued staring at the television as the movie started.

"Oh well he's an adult, I'm sure he has everything under control." Gretchen said looking at the screen

"Yeah probably. Oh, I never did get to ask you, how everything with getting ready to leave for college?" Spinelli asked

Gretchen looked at her and smiled "According to plan. I've already got my schedule, dorm and my supplies. I've already met my soon to be roommate and looked at the school map to know where all my classes are and what best routes to take from and to each one."

Spinelli looked at Gretchen smiled and shook her head and stated laughing "You never have changed" Gretchen looked at Spinelli and joined in on the laughter

"None of have if you really think about it"

"Yeah" Spinelli sighed "And for that I'm happy" They sat in silence staring at the television but not really paying attention to the movie until Spinelli spoke out "You know it's going to be different without you guys around"

Gretchen nodded in agreement "We'll still be in contact and come the holidays we'll all be back before we know it, and everything will be as it has been"

"Yeah, I hope. Where are your parents? I just realized they're not here." Spinelli said looking around

"There out of town for the night dad planned something for mom because she is still a little sad about me moving to another state for college. So he wanted to take her out to calm her down" Gretchen said laughing

"Man and I thought my parents were bad. I'm going to the community college in the on the other side of the city and mom's crying about her youngest not being a baby anymore" Spinelli said shaking her head

It was Gretchen's turn to laugh. "Well at least you know she cares"

"Yeah" Spinelli smiles "I know"

* * *

Erwin was laying on his creeper under a vehicle in his station. Shaking his head getting whatever water out his hair, he was currently trying catch up on the work he missed because he late. "Sixty plus hours a week with minimum sleep and he's pissed cause I'm four hours late because I'm sick, fuck him" He whispered under his breath

Everyone else had punched out for lunch he figured he'd get all his smaller jobs out of the way to catch up. Too bad for him there weren't any. All of them were either taken or completed. So he decided to take an engine swap. He sighed once more texting Spin-Ashley apologizing for taking off in a rush and continuing with his work.

"Well, look who decided to show up" a voice said coming from the side of the truck

"Not now Noah" Erwin said taking out his power drill

"Hey I'm not saying anything, I just thought you finally decided to take a damn day off" Noah said throwing away his apple and heading to his toolbox a few feet away "You know I watched this movie last night where this guy and his friends had to fight off a robot alien invasion and it turned out that he was a robot spy dressed a human. He never ate, never slept and was always working" He looked under at Erwin "You're not a robot alien spy are you?"

Erwin stopped what he was doing and looked at Noah as if he grown two heads. "Shit you caught me. I'm really here to collect data, and monitor your worlds creature and then rain down terror like you've never seen" Erwin said turning back to his work

Noah went wide eyed and smiled "I fucking knew it"

"But, there's one tiny problem with your theory" Erwin said rolling out from under the truck

"And what is that?" Noah asked

"I'm asleep every day at lunch" Erwin said smirking taking out his socket set

"You could be recharging your batteries" Noah said smiling. Erwin stared at him like he had three eyes and shook his head

"Your fucking crazy Noah" Erwin said as he kept working

"Hey it's a possible" Noah said laughing

"I think it's possible that you belong in an asylum" Erwin said yawning shaking the dizziness away

Another person entered the bay next to Lawson's

"Hey mate, glad you could join us" Chris said walking up to the two

"Hey" Erwin said detaching more parts from the engine bay

"Don't be too hard on him, everyone knows that Noah was dropped on his head a few times growing up" Chris said once more taking a sip of his water

"Hey, I was not!" Noah said

Erwin rolled his eyes smirking and shaking his head. "Hey Chris got any Advil left?"

Chris shook his head "Sorry mate, fresh out. Why you alright?"

Erwin sighed "Yeah, just slight headache"

"Here eating makes my headache go away" Noah said throwing an apple

"Eating makes everything go away for you" Erwin said catching the apple and taking a bite "Thanks"

Noah just flicked him off "Hey I'm a big guy I have to eat. Anyway, where's your hat?"

Erwin looked at him in question as he threw the core off the apple out. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? Your hat bro, it's gone" Noah said opening up his tool box

Erwin's right hand flew up to the top of his head and felt just his thick hair. His eyes widened and he looked around his area for his missing hat. When he didn't find it he frowned and went back to his engine swap.

"That was my favorite hat too." Erwin said frowning

"You'll find it mate, but in the bright side you won't go bald as quickly now" Chris said a few feet away

"...Yeah" Erwin said. "So anyone know how long this storm supposed to last?"

"For a few days at least. Hope you didn't plan on walking back home tonight" Noah said

"No I made a call. Was just curios." Erwin said getting dizzy again.

Six hours later and the sun just starting to set Erwin and the rest of the men clean and put their tools away and start packing up for home.

"Finally the weekend" Frank said walking towards his car lighting a cigarette

"You know those things will kill you, mate" Chris said

"I'm old and dying anyway. This is just making it faster" Frank said "See ya'll Monday" Frank then drove off

"Yo need a ride?" Noah asked Erwin?

"Nah, my ride is going to be here any minute" he said leaning against the wall of the building watching the rain fall lightly

"Well ok, see you late" Noah said driving away

Erwin waited twenty minutes watching everyone get in their vehicles and hurry home to get out of the rain. Once he was sure everyone was gone he walked back into the shop grabbing an umbrella from the manager's office and starting walking home. He zipped up his coat all the way trying to keep out the wind. His head was pounding he was shaking vigorously from being cold but sweating profoundly at the same time. _'It's going to be a long walk home'_

The rain kept coming down as Erwin made the 4 mile walk home. He passed all his old friends houses and flashbacks of his childhood at 3rd street school. He passed swinger girls house who from what Ashley told him went and joined the air force. Next was Tj's house apparently, he's going to school to be a politician. Erwin shook his head and smirked he saw that one coming. Randle went to school to be a counselor for troubled kids, he had to admit he did not see that one coming.

A few more streets and he would be able to rest. He yawned and stretched moving the umbrella slightly causing him to get hit with a few drops of rain. He shook his head shaking the droplets off him. He turned his head to his right as saw Ashley's house, but her car was gone. _'Must be out with her group'_

He shivered again and picked up his pace to his house. He turned the corner and jogged down the street to his house when it started to down pour. He didn't see a car in the driveway and sighed in relief and made his was inside. He didn't bother turning on the lights as he made his way to he room.

"I guess a quick shower will make me feel better" He said stripping down to his boxers when an alarm on his phone went off. "Shit I almost forgot" he said walking in the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out five orange pill bottles. Taking out one pill from each bottle he popped them one by one without blinking and set them back into the medicine cabinet. Then hopped in the shower.

He closed his eyes as the hot water hit his body and the images of flashing lights and sounds of screaming slowly disappeared till all that he heard was the sound of running water. He opened his eyes when he heard his phone go off.

"Whoever it is can wait" he said as he began to wash his hair. Twenty minutes later he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He brushed his teeth and headed to his room to dress. He put on some dark blue boxers and red baggy sweat pants and grabbed his phone to see who called. His eyes widened when he saw his Uncles name appear on the screen. "Shit"

He dialed his uncles number and waited for him to answer

" _Where the fuck were you?!"_ A man on the other side of the line

"Was in the shower" Erwin replied

" _Why aren't you at the shop?"_

Erwin rolled his eyes "Cause it's late and last time I checked I don't live at the shop"

" _Watch your mouth boy. You're already on thin ice for that stunt you pulled a few weeks ago"_

"Yeah I bet" Erwin said

"… _."_

The man on the line was quiet as Erwin listened and his dizzy spell kicked in once again "Uncle?"

" _I'll be in town tomorrow"_ And with that he hung up. Erwin looked at his phone tossing it on his dresser and collapsed on his bed. "Glad I didn't bother turning the light on" he said as he passed out.

* * *

The other side of Town

"Sir, we have word that he will be in town in less than 24 hours" a hooded person said

"Are you sure?" An older man asked

"Yes, we have the recording from the bugged phone"

"Keep watch on him we cannot make our move yet, but he will not be getting away this time"

"Roger, I'll notify the rest of the team" The man said and turned around to leave. When the man left the room, the older gentlemen turned on his laptop and looked through and opened his files.

"You will not get away this time" On the screen was a man named Alan Lawson. The man starting looking through the profile, memorizing each feature on the man shown on the screen.

 **Alan Lawson**

 _35 years old_

 _6'4"_

 _Blonde Hair_

 _Blue Eyes_

 _Last seen New York, NY heading west_

 _Suspected of conspiracy, thief, vandalism, child endangerment and head of a large drug operation. Wanted by U.S and parts of Mexico and Central America_

 _Only living relative Erwin Lawson, who resides in Augusta, Arkansas._

The man's eyes widened and he typed in Erwin's name in his computers database and clicked on the file that appeared on his screen. "We're going to have to be very careful this time" as he said looking at Erwin's profile photo. Suddenly the man's phone starts to ring.

"Hello"

" _What are your findings?"_

"Well chief, this case has gotten more complicated"

" _Agent 006, I need you to be more precise than that"_

"Alan Lawson, I know his only living relative. A young man named Erwin Lawson"

" _And how does this effect the mission?"_

"He is friends with my daughter. I fear going after Alan may put my daughter at risk"

There was a pause on the phone and he heard a sigh _"You know the severity of this mission 006. This man needs to apprehended and that boy is our key"_

"But chief.."

" _Alan will be put to justice for his crimes, but if that is the case we will just have to alter the plans"_

"Thank you sir" Agant 006 then heard the person on the other line hang up and he went back to reading Erwin Lawson's file

 **Erwin Lawson**

 _19 years old_

 _6'3"_

 _Brown hair_

 _Green Eyes_

 _Victim of child abuse: dismissed_

 _Victim of child endangerment: dismissed_

 _Drug use: dismissed_

006 looked at the list of court cases that this kid has been through, wondering how all the cases have been dropped so frequently, and continued to look through the file.

 _Family_

 _Mother: deceased. Fatal car crash, ejected from vehicle, died from head wound_

 _Father: deceased. Fatal car crash, died on hospital bed_

 _Sister: deceased. Fatal car crash, died on impacted_

 _Uncle: last living relative_

When he scrolled down and clicked to view medical photos his eyes widened at the sight. Photos of Erwin's hospital visit's. First was Erwin age 12 with tears in his eyes. He had a gash on his head, busted lip and a black eye. Next was one when he was 14, his eyes were glossed with unshed tears, eyes bloodshot with another black eye, welts and bruises on his arms and back. 006 noticed a video feed from an interview with cps. He clicked on the video

" _Erwin Lawson Interview age 15 12:01" A women said_

" _You said you wanted to talk, not question" A shaky Erwin said clenching his fists together shaking, looking at the man and woman in front of him_

" _We're only here to help" The man said trying to get close to Erwin._

 _Erwin backed away quickly into the corner "No, no I, I just want to go home" he said shaking more vigorously looking in the one-way mirror_

" _Erwin we need to know is your uncle hurting you?" The school has contacted us about the many bruises you have on your body and the one on your chin is very bad" The lady said in a calm voice. Erwin didn't say anything just shook his head no still looking in the mirror. The man sighed and put three photos on the table._

" _Erwin Look at these photos" The man said. Erwin turned at looked at the photos and froze_

" _What about them?" Erwin asked_

" _Your uncle did this to you and we need you tell us this. So we can put him away and protect you" The man said_

 _Erwin looked down rubbing his both hands together. His cast on his right arm making it difficult. He sighed looking up towards the camera eyes with dark circles underneath. He looked defeated, dead inside "I have nothing to say to you. May I go home with Uncle Alan now?" He spoke like a recording._

Agent 006 stopped the video and sighed heavily rubbing his face with both hands. "I can't imagine a kid that young" He pulled out a cigar and quickly lit it not caring if he was inside the office building or not. He got up and opened the window that looked out into the city. "So they're both back in the city huh?"

He quickly ran to his computer and looked at Erwin's present condition. He saw the medication that he was put on and no court hearing or visits from cps after he turned 18. His current DMV photo was a smirking young man with a bruised chin, a scar underneath his right eye and his neck was covered from his under-armor turtle neck long sleeved shirt.

"And he's heavily medicated…this is going to be a rough case"

* * *

So what do you think I kind of had major writers block but im working on it. But hey if anyone has any suggestions I would really apricate it I hope you all enjoyed until next time r&r


	3. Chapter 3

**Letting Go**

Hello hello hello. How is everyone doing on this fine day or night, whatever time you are currently reading this. A little warning to those who are faint of heart this story will contain abusive actions, foul language and sexual connect. And now on with the story.

And I do not own any of the characters in the actual animated series.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Too close**

Erwin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed the phone without taking his head of the pillow opened his right eye and looked to see who was calling. When he saw Ashley's name on his caller ID he answered. Fighting off the nausea spell he tried to sound better then he felt and failed miserably.

"What can I do for you Kitten?" he said in a tired groggy voice

" _What did I tell you about calling me that?"_ Ashley Spinelli asked annoyed on the other line

"I completely forgot" Erwin said smirking closing his opened eye

" _Yeah right and are you alright? You don't sound too good"_ Ashley asked concerned

Erwin coughed a little "Just a small cold, running in the rain wasn't the brightest decision I've made" he said

" _Want me to bring you something. I've mastered my moms chicken soup, it's really good and it should help you feel better"_

"You don't have too and I wouldn't want to get you sick" Erwin said

" _I'm coming anyway and besides, you dropped your hat in front of my house"_ She said

"That's where that went? I thought I lost it for good. Well at least I know it's in good hands"

" _It's your favorite one isn't it, the one you've had since were students at 3_ _rd_ _street school?"_

"yeah my parents gave that to me" he said yawning

" _Ok, I'll be over in an hour and a half"_

"Ashley you don't have-" She hung up before he even got to finish his sentence. He looked at the time and sighed "Shit. I hope she's gone before he arrives" he said as he got up and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom down the hall.

He swayed back and forth and grabbed the wall so he wouldn't collapses onto the floor. His vision doubled and was hazed, he closed his eyes and shook his head, slightly clearing his vision. He continued to the bathroom and grabbed three pills of Tylenol popped them in his mouth and swallowed. He looked into the mirror and frowned. He had dark circles surrounding his eyes, his skin tone was unhealthily pale and his hair was sticking up in odd angles. He grabbed a comb from the counter and fixed hair. He combed back his medium brown hair and shook his head allowing his hair to fall back naturally. His bangs swooped right covering most of his eye, while the hair on the side of his head covered most of his ears and in the back reached the bottom of his neck.

"At least I won't look like complete shit" he said as he walked back into his room to get some more rest. He passed the steps and decided to head downstairs to get a glass of water before going back to bed. He walked down the hallway into the kitchen grabbing a cup filling it up and headed back upstairs. He stopped and looked at a picture that he had knocked over last night.

He grabbed it off the ground and starred at it. It was the family photo that he, his parents and older sister took two days before the accident happened. He looked at it for a few more seconds and gently placed it back on the table. He looked around the empty house, the black leather couches were pushed up against the wall with the glass coffee table in the middle of the living room and the 40 inch tv was hanging on the far wall facing the rest of the living room.

The dining room consisted of a cherry wood dining room table set below the glass chandelier. Separating the kitchen and dining room was a tan marble counter with red bar stools. The island was the stove with the stainless-steel vent right above it looked as though it was never used. The black wall oven to the left of the French door fridge didn't have one speck of dirt or grease. The dark wooden cabinets lined the whole kitchen and the hanging crystal lights gave the room a calm relaxed feel to it.

His eyes darkened into a dull shade of green as he starred at the empty house. The memories of when his family were all together in the house. He turned to unlock the door for Ashley and went back upstairs to his room to get some more rest before Ashley showed up. He gulped most of the water down and set the cup on his dresser and crawled back into bed.

He texted Ashley that the door was unlocked and to just walk in and find him in his room, and with that he passed out. Not even five minutes later he was abruptly woken up to the sound of a slamming door and familiar heavy footsteps.

"Shit" he said as he sat up. His headache was gone and his nausea was slightly better.

"Erwin, you ungrateful little shit. I give you a job at one of my shops and you decided to not only show up late but skip a day as well" His uncle comes in storming in the room. His uncle as only an inch taller than he was but was a solid built man who had a hundred pounds over Erwin. His big meaty hands balled into a fist as his thick arms shook with anger.

Erwin had no facial expression as he looked at his uncle "I was sick and just got out of the hospital" he said emotionless as he starting to get out of his bed

"That's right" Alan said coming to realization. In a split second Erwin was on the ground with an all too familiar pain coming from his jaw. He grabbed his jaw and winched looking back at his uncle with the same blank expression. "What did I tell you about going to the hospital"

"My concussions got worse, I wouldn't of been able to make it to work for a couple of days if I hadn't gone" Erwin said in a monotone voice

Erwin flew back into the opposite wall from the kick he received from his uncle Alan. He curled into a ball on the ground clenching his stomach in pain. Before he could catch his breath he heard his uncle storm closer to his fallen body and kicked him several more times. Erwin was struggling to breath the more his uncle kicked and was grateful when the he finally stopped.

"I thought I told you no more hospital visits. I just got the feds off my ass and you go and do a thing like this" Alan said with another swift kick to Erwin's stomach. He turned and paced. His hands folded together shaking in anger. He stopped and looked at Erwin shaking his head.

"You usually put up a fight" Alan said picking Erwin up by his hair. "You really must be sick" he said looking Erwin straight in the eyes and tilted his head and frowned.

"It's a shame how you look so much like her, almost makes me feel guilty for doing this" Alan said as he threw Erwin into the wall. Erwin covered his head before he made contact with the wall. Erwin glared up at his uncle.

"You're drunk again" was all Erwin said as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. "What happened this time, your drug operation not going so well, or did you finally get chased out of New York? You seem to be in a bad mood" Erwin said smirking still glaring at his uncle

Alan lost what little patience he had and charged Erwin. Being sick severely slowed down Erwin's reflexes and so he found himself gasping for air as his uncle pinned him to the wall squeezing his throat, closing his windpipes.

"If I were you I'd show a lot more respect." Alan said pulling Erwin off the wall and then slamming him back against it. "After all that I have done for you in your miserable life, this is how you repay me?"

Erwin grabbed Alan's arm hoping to free himself or loosen the hold that his uncle had on his neck, but to no avail. He started to lose consciousness and is eyes to rolled towards the back of his head. Then he was released and hit the floor gasping for air and coughing trying to stop the burning in his throat and lungs. He was slightly curled laying on the floor trying to shut out the pain.

Erwin looked up towards his uncle waiting for another blow when he heard the doorbell and Ashley's voice from outside.

"Who the hell is here?" His uncle said storming out of his room downstairs towards the front door. Erwin ignored the pain and ran downstairs to where he saw Alan speaking to Ashley.

"Um, Hi I was wondering if this was Erwin Lawson's house?" Ashley said as she saw an older man opening the door instead of Erwin like sh excepted

"Yes, and who may you be?" Alan asked blocking Erwin's view

Ashley smiled shyly "I'm his friends Spinelli I heard he was sick so I made him some soup" she said slightly lifting up the covered pot

"Really now?" Alan said

Just then Erwin came and lightly shoved his uncle out of Ashley's way "I didn't think you'd be here that quickly"

Ashley looked at him funny "What do you mean it's been almost 2 hours since I called you"

Alan placed his hand on Erwin's shoulder moving him aside "Where are your manners Erwin? Let the girl in already, it's pouring outside" Alan said opening the door more so Ashley can come in.

Ashley stepped inside taking off her shoes still holding the pot of warm soup. "where can I set this down?"

Alan walked and took the pot from her "Please allow me"

Ashley smiled "Thank you"

Alan nodded and walked into the kitchen setting the pot down. Ashley took her coat and hung it in the closet next to the front door when she tuned around and got a good look at Erwin she gasped and ran up to him inspecting his bruises.

"What the shit Erwin, are you okay, what the hell happened?!" She said not wanting to touch his body afraid of hurting him

Alan walked back in to the foyer and stopped next to Erwin. "My precious nephew decided to walk home in the rain after work last night and got jumped. I told him to stay in bed but he refuses to listen"

Ashley put her hand on Erwin's forehead and cheeks " And you're burning up, listen to your uncle...?"

"Alan, I'm his uncle Alan"

"Right, sorry about that. Your Uncle Alan and get back to bed, I'll get you some soup" Ashley said

Alan just looked between the two and smirked "It looks like Erwin is in good hands. I'll help my precious nephew to his room and then I'll leave you two be I have some business to take care of then I'm going home."

Ashley nodded then made her way into the kitchen. Erwin turned and glared at his uncle who just smirked and extended his arm towards the stairs. "Shall we?" he said going upstairs having Erwin follow behind.

When they reached the top of the stairs Erwin stopped and faced his uncle "What exactly are you up to?"

Alan stopped in mid step turned and looked Erwin directly in the eyes "It would be a shame if your little girlfriend down there had a bad accident" Alan paused "But I suppose a free little nurse would be of some use as well" he said poking Erwin's neck

Erwin snarled and grabbed Alan's wrist yanking it away from his body "You keep her out of this, she has nothing to do with anything"

Alan yanked his hand back and looked down the stairs to make sure the girl wasn't in sight then punch Erwin once again in the chin sending him to the floor. He then squatted down to where Erwin fell "No, but she can be used to keep your useless ass in line. Maybe even a little more respectable." Alan grabbed Erwin by the arm and dragged him into his room and threw him on his bed and left.

Erwin's head was spinning. His headache returned worse then before, bruises were throbbing on his abdomen and neck. He felt like if he'd move he'd lose what little contents he had in his stomach if any. He listened to his uncle say his goodbye's to Ashley and the shutting of the door. He then was finally able to relax and lose consciousness.

Ashley was downstairs in the kitchen processing on to what she just witnessed. Erwin's uncle seemed like a nice man until she saw him strike Erwin down. She ran and grabbed her cellphone and when she turned around he was there smiling like nothing happened. Guessing he didn't see her she went along and bid him a goodbye and listened for his car to leave the driveway.

She peaked out the window and when she saw he was gone she grabbed Erwin's food and raced upstairs. "Erwin? Erwin you okay?" She saw him passed out on his queen sized bed. She placed the bowl of food on the night stand next to the bed and moved closer to see where she saw Alan strike Erwin. Getting a closer look she noticed Erwin sweating profoundly.

"Erwin, wake up" she shook him lightly he didn't budge. She shook him harder "Hey, you need to eat" she said. He moaned and opened one eye looking at her. "Come on you need to eat" He took a deep breath and slowly flipped over showing the rest of his bruises

"Hey I need a favor" Erwin said quietly

"What is it?" Ashley said

"Down the hall in the bathroom there are four pill bottles on the counter, can you grab them for me?" Erwin said closing his eyes

"Yeah, I'll be right back" She said as she ran to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom turning on the light finding the pill bottles scattered on the granite counter top. She grabbed them grabbing the cup next to them and filling it with water and rushing back to Erwin.

"Here" she said placing them on the nightstand next to the soup. Erwin opened his eyes and slowly sat up leaning against his head board. Before he could reach his medicine Ashley started opening the bottles.

"How much?" She asked looking at him

"One from each" his voice sounded rough. Ashley nodded and gathered the four pills and handed them to him with the cup of water. Without glancing at the water Erwin grabbed the medicine and gulped them down. He looked at Ashley and sighed

"You really shouldn't be here you know. I don't want to get you sick." Erwin said grabbing the soup that Ashley made for him slowly eating it. Ashley looked at Erwin but didn't say anything. Instead she gently gabbed Erwin jaw moving his face to get a better look at the bruise on his chin and neck. Then looking down at his abdomen.

Deciding it was better not to bring up the incident that she witnessed she placed her hand on Erwin's cheeks checking if his fever had gone down. She sighed when his body heat was as hot as before. He looked at in confusion then smirked leaning into her hand closing his eyes.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Erwin asked

"You're still burning up and not to mention you're all bruised up" she said moving his head sideways getting a better look at the bruise on his neck and chin.

Erwin sighed and gulped down the rest his soup and set it back on the nightstand feeling full. He put and arm around Ashley's waist dragging her down onto the bed so that they were both laying down and brought her close to him in a playing matter.

"Aww that's so cute. You're worried about me" he said smiling into her hair, his eyes closed

She blinked processing what just happened and started struggling to get out of his grip laughing when he tighten his hold. "Why are you trying to get away?"

"Don't think I'm going soft now" Ashley said turning facing him

"Why would I ever think that?" Erwin said tiredly with his eyes still closed

"Well for starters dragging down on the bed and then you go and want to cuddle" Ashley said looking at his chest. When she heard no reply she looked up and saw Erwin fast asleep. She sighed and grabbed a blanket at the end of the bed and covered both of them. She listened to the sound of the rain hit his bedroom window and the branches hitting the side of the house as the wind blew hard. She slowly relaxed and drifted to sleep.

Alan hoped into the passenger seat of a black SUV picking up a closed bottle and took a sip.

"Take me home" He said taking another swing as his driver drove out of Erwin's driveway and sped towards the city

"How's the supply" Alan asked the driver

"Lower then usual" The driver said not taking his eyes off the road. Alan stared out the window then turning towards his chauffeur

"Explain"

"When you went incognito, the men had no way of getting a hold of you and the delivery teams have been coming up missing or busted. Along with the demand has increased significantly and our distributors can't keep up." The chauffeur informed

Alan pondered the thought "At least business is good, but if the supply needs to be refilled I'll have to track down the drivers and make an example out of them" He said lighting a cigar and taking another swing of alcohol. The driver stayed silent as he pressed on to Alan's house.

"And how many people are on the streets exactly?" Alan asked

"Around the county, about 35"

Alan ponder on the information and silently inhaled on his cigar "We'll need more" A half an hour passed until the chauffeur reached Alan's building. Alan preferred to live above the city in the top floor of tall sky scrapper overlooking the city. He threw his cigar on the ground as he stepped out of the car and walked into the building as he snapped his fingers signaling his men to grab his bags.

He stepped into the elevator and inserted a key into a hole at the bottom of the pad turned it and the elevator took him to his private floor. Upon reaching his floor he went straight for his bar. He made himself a stiff drink and relaxed in his chair and turned on the television to the news and checked for any activity in town and the weather.

"It's going to storm for days...Have to make sure the supply gets here quickly" Alan said grabbing his phone making some calls

* * *

So what did you think. And sorry for the late update well I hope you enjoyed this weeks update. Until next time


End file.
